


Welcome to Your Happy Ending

by misura



Category: Stealth (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Multi, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ben thinks the whole thing is a joke - a bit of a geeky one, but well, it's Henry, so that sounds just about right, straight up until the moment Henry says: " - and of course, the sex is great."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Your Happy Ending

Ben thinks the whole thing is a joke - a bit of a geeky one, but well, it's Henry, so that sounds just about right, straight up until the moment Henry says: " - and of course, the sex is great."

"Wait," Ben says, "what?" because seriously, what? Being in love with a computer, he can write off as geeking out - and it's EDI, so he figures it's okay; the guy did save their life, and Ben hardly ever thinks of EDI as an 'it' anymore these days; it's 'he' and 'his' and 'don't you fucking talk about him like he's not a real person' all the way.

Still, it's one thing to think of a computer as a person. It's another thing to talk about having sex with one. Last time Ben checked, it wasn't as if EDI had an actual body or something, unless you count the new plane, which - yeah, not going to go there.

(For the record, Ben would totally be up for a threesome with Kara and his plane. He won't even insist on being on top all the time.)

"Well, there's sexting, of course," Henry says. "And we watch porn together."

"Yeah, okay," Ben says. It occurs to him that perhaps he shouldn't have asked. "Sure."

"Plus, we shop for toys," Henry goes on and there's something incredibly _dirty_ about the way he says that last word, like seriously, deeply, triple-x rated dirty. It almost makes Ben blush.

Ben's got nothing to complain about in the sex department, really he doesn't. He definitely is in no need of some _computer_ giving him pointers.

On the other hand: "Got an anniversary coming up in two weeks. You see anything that maybe Kara would like?"


End file.
